SUGER RUN
by Dark girl and Hiei's Girl
Summary: THIS IS WHAT YOU GET WHEN YOU ADD insane people with a death wish and a wand and let them lose in a house AHHHHHHH GOD HELP US ALL Yami Bakura has stolen the wand used to control the fic O.O help......CHAP 4 UP ! yugiohBayblade
1. Default Chapter

Dark girl* Hey its me your love a bal person who rites fics for you out of the Kindness of her heart  
  
Yami Bakura* yea right she just does cuz shes bord.  
  
Dark girl* ohh yami Bakura!!  
  
Yami Bakura* what  
  
Dark girl* SHUT UP dont forget whos writing this fic, you dont want me to what i did last time  
  
Yami Bakura* (gulp) he remembers last time she got suger high and he made her mad she made a big pink Bunny chace him around I hate when she gets suger high He says to him self  
  
Dark girl* Ohh sweeety Ryou would you please tell them  
  
Ryou Bakura* Dark girl does not own Yu-gi-oh, Bayblade  
  
Dark girl* thank you gives him sweet smile and blows him a kiss ^+^  
  
Ryou bakura* Blush $_$ ahh now on with the fic !@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@#@!@! Dark girl was having a what she calls a spend the night at her house thingy.  
  
Tyson* dud i am soo Bord  
  
Yugi* I know Hey want to Duel??  
  
Tyson*HUH????  
  
Yugi* never mind*  
  
Tyson* Hey want to have a baybattel?  
  
Yugi*sorry i dont have a Blade  
  
Joey*hey i am hungery man  
  
Joey* man i am sso hungery  
  
Tyson* you got that right  
  
Tristan* FOOOOOOD  
  
Dark girl* chill guys food is comeing  
  
Lee*(from Bayblade) shut up about food he said as he and yami Bakura were ploting world domonation  
  
Dark girl* you dident just tell me to shut up did you (gives him Hero yus stare of DOOM )  
  
Lee(bayblade) ahhhh no, than he gos back to world domo talk with Yami Bakura ^_^0  
  
Max* hey Tyson whant to bayBlade  
  
Tyson* food foood foooooood foood fooood foood  
  
Max*oooook, -_-0  
  
Dark girl* I think Tyson had a littel tooo much suger  
  
Ricky marton* ya got that right  
  
Every One*!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dark girl* HEY YOUR NOT SUPOST TO BE HERE !! pushes ricky off sceen  
  
Tyson* suger @_@0  
  
joey* the food it done!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
every one gose to tabal  
  
Joey Yami Bakura, Tyson, and Tristan were eating so fast ! It was funny Ha ha ah(oppps dont mind my dum humer)  
  
Yami Bakura* hey joey i Think you just ate a worm(snicker snicker)  
  
Joey* WHAT AHHHHHHHHH YUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK  
  
Yami Bakura* heheeh just kidding Puppy Dog hahahahhaha  
  
Joey* GRRRRRR GRRRRRR GRRRRR YOU ARE SOOOOO DDDDDDDEEEEEIIDDDDDD!!!!!!!!  
  
JOEY STARTS CHACING BAKURAS yAMI WITH FRING PAN OF DOOM  
  
yami bakura* thats it dark girl this fic is over i will not be chaced by a puppy dog dammet  
  
Dark girl* baku  
  
Yami Bakura* and why the hell did you put BayBlade duds in here they suck  
  
dark girl was turning firey red with anger  
  
Dark girl* DONT YOU EVER TALK BAD ABOUT BAYBLADE  
  
The all power full fan fic riter dark girl snaps her fingers (snap) WELL ALL I CAN SAT IS THE RETUN OF PINK BUNNNY FROM HELL  
  
yami Bakura* noooooooooooooo not that aaaaaaaiiiiiiieeeeeeee  
  
Dark girl* Kaida get the tright jactet  
  
Glass smaching and yelling in the back ground as Ryou walks on sceen , he looks back (sigh) sorry folks but i have to end this befor it gets nasty looks back again bye ohh and dont forget to Sudmit review PLEASE FOR MY YAMIS SAKE PLEASE one more thing Dark girls numder one 


	2. straght jacket

Dark girl* hehehe hey yami Bakura hoped you liked your stright jacket last chapy heheheheeyh  
  
  
  
Yami Bakura* WHAATT NO LET ME OUT OF THIS THING  
  
  
  
Dark girl* ummmm let me think umm NO  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami Bakura* JEZ your more evil than me!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Dark girl* i know dont you love me  
  
  
  
Yami Bakura* -_-0 no not realy  
  
  
  
  
  
Flea* the flea thinks thes people are verey weird  
  
  
  
  
  
Evey one* 0.o  
  
  
  
  
  
Dark girl* HEY WHO LET THE MUCHA LUCHA PEOPLE IN HERE???  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey* it was not my fault i swear not my fault i just left the door opened and they came in so its their fault ........ i gess?  
  
  
  
  
  
Every one* -_-0  
  
  
  
  
  
Flea* the flea says it was joeys fault  
  
  
  
Joey* no it was yours  
  
  
  
Flea* no yours  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey* no yours  
  
  
  
  
  
Flea* no yours!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey* no yours!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Dark girl* sigh* thats it PIKACHU come here  
  
  
  
  
  
a whole bunch of pikachu come out of a door  
  
  
  
  
  
Pikachu* pikachu!!??  
  
  
  
Dark girl* see the flea KICK HIM OUT !!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Flea* noo get away from me you are too scary for the Fleas eyes to see  
  
  
  
the pikachu kick the Flea out  
  
  
  
  
  
Dark girl* ok now that done so lets play a game  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami bakura* i know a game we can play its called let me out of this straght jacket and give me all the millenim items  
  
  
  
  
  
Dark girl* -_-0 nooo  
  
  
  
  
  
Tyson* het lets play a game i made up called secret true  
  
  
  
  
  
Ryou* cool how do you play?  
  
  
  
  
  
Tyson* ok we first take turns rolling the dice and if you get a odd nubmer you have to tell a secret thing about you or some one else and if you get a even number you get a sip of wine  
  
  
  
  
  
Max* cool i am in  
  
  
  
  
  
Dark girl* me to hey what about you Ryou you in?  
  
  
  
Ryou* sure i gess  
  
  
  
Every one else* ok wer in  
  
  
  
  
  
Dark girl* ok lets play i will go first  
  
  
  
Dark girl rolls the dice  
  
  
  
  
  
Dark girl* heheheh i got a 5 so i have to tell a secret about me or a friend huh heheheh ok i know some thing about Yami Bakura that no one knows but me  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami Bakura* DONT YOU DARE!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Dark girl* heheheh and why not  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami Bakura* beca i said so  
  
  
  
  
  
Dark girl* oook guys Yami bakura sleeps in power puff girls underware !!! hahahahahahahahahh  
  
  
  
  
  
Every one* 0.0o  
  
  
  
  
  
kai* hahahahaaahahahaha dude hahah you suck  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami Bakura* grrrr you are died you hear me DIED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Yami Bakurar starts to bite the straght jacket  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi* 0.0 ok my turn  
  
  
  
yugi rolls dice  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi* hmm i got a 3 heheh ok my Yami is scared of gold fish you know the kind that come in a box he thinks thier scary  
  
  
  
Every one but Yami Yugi* MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami Yugi* T.T my life is over  
  
  
  
  
  
Ryou* ok my turn .. him i rolled a 8 even hmm i get wine cool  
  
  
  
Dark girl* blaa no fair  
  
  
  
  
  
Mokuba* my turn .. 9 cool hey did you know that Seto likes the power puff girls like a lot every day he waches them on tv and than puts on a wig and acts like Buttercup off the power puff girls  
  
  
  
  
  
Every one* 0.0  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dark girl* gulp* now that is scary  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Seto Kaiba walks in and every one stares at him  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaiba* huh whats worng ???????  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey* ohh nothing Buttercup hahahahahahahahah  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaiba* 0.0 Mokuba you didnt please tell me you did not do that ohhh shit  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey* hahahahahahaa Kaiba waches the power puff girls and i my going to tell the whole wide world heheh i rime  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami bakura* still biteing the straght jacket*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaiba* T.T not fair the puppy dog is going to tel the world my littel secret  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami Bakura* hey Kaiba help me out and i will help you  
  
  
  
Kaiba* hmm why should i trust you  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami Bakura* hehehe cuz i stole Dark girls magic fic writer wand  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaiba* ^__^ sweet ok  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaiba helps yami bakura out of the stright jacket  
  
  
  
Yami Bakura* hahahahah thaxs know lets show these stupid people how to write a real fic muhahahahahahahahahahahh  
  
  
  
&*&*&&****&*&*&*&**&*&*&  
  
  
  
Dark girl* ohhh cliff hanger whats going to happen find out next time ohh and send ideas for the fic bye 


	3. The wand

Dark Girl* yal heres the next chapy but befor i do that thers Two things i have to do first is my spical gust Megan M and my friend at school wanted me to do This: AY TYSON TELL TEA YOU LOVE HER AND I WILL GIVE YOU A BAG OF SUGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tyson* ^_^ ok TEA I LOVE YOU  
  
Dark girl* fine* gives him suger *  
  
Tyson* yuuumy* eats all of it* @__@ I AM KING OF BAYBLADE* puts underware on head and runs naked  
  
Megan M* HIYA* sees Tyson*0.0 ohh my GOD WHAT IN RAS NAME IS HE DOING?  
  
Dark wolf* _ ohh my i just sow the wrong side of the moon  
  
Dark girl* 0.o STOP THAT!!!!!!* wacks Tyson with a mallet*  
  
Tyson* X_X Easy-brezzy-not-so-chesy  
  
Dark girl* O.o  
  
Meca pops out of no ware  
  
Meca* YOU HURT MY TYSON* wacks Dark girl*  
  
Dark girl* @_@ easy-brezzy-smelly-cheesey* faints*  
  
Every one but Dark girl* o.O  
  
Ceres(dark girls yami) * 0.o ook heheheehe i guss i will have to finsh the ficy MUHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA  
  
Every one* O.O EEEEEEEP!!!!!  
  
Dark wolf* O.O oohh boy Dark girl is in DEEP trouble( cuz er yami is Ceres if you Know who that is then you know shes in deep shit)  
  
&**&&*&**&*&**&&&*&&*&^^^  
  
Dark girl* cool Tyson this game is fun!!!!! ^_^  
  
Kaiba* T.T well i dont like it Joey just tould the world about my little secret and its All becas of you TYSON!!!!!!  
  
Tyson* bite me  
  
Joey* ok* bites him*  
  
Tyson* X_0 GAK PAIN I DID NOT MEAN REALLY BITE ME YOU MORON* wacks Joey*  
  
Joey* @_@ GAK esaey-breazy-smelly-chessy* faints*  
  
Every one* 0.o  
  
Selena Ketchum pops out of no were  
  
Selena* GRRR YOU HURT MY JOEY* wacks Tyson with a stick*  
  
Tyson* gak X_0  
  
Meca pops out of no were  
  
Meca* GRR YOU HURT MY TYSON  
  
Selena* SO YOUR TYSON HURT MY JOEY!!!!!!!  
  
Dark girl* sweet drop* umm can i say someing  
  
Selena& Meca* NO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dark girl* 0.0 ok  
  
Selena and Meca start fighting  
  
Every one* ...  
  
Selena wins  
  
Selena* YEAHHHHH I RULE * dissapers*  
  
Dark girl* o.O oook HAY WHERES MY WAND!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami bakura* hehehehe you mean this* holds up wand*  
  
Dark girl* (((((O_____O))))) MEEEEEEP!!!!!!  
  
Megan M* RUN FOR YOUR LIVES YAMI BAKURA HAS DARK GIRLS WAND!!!!!!!  
  
Kai* @_@ ohhh shiny can i hold it??  
  
Yami bakura* NO Now i am the writer of this storie and let the turcher begin!!!!!!!! MUAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA  
  
Every one* ((((0__0)))) AHHHHHH  
  
Ray* OHHH no were all going to die!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ryou* RAY!?!? how did you get here?  
  
Ray* good question hmm  
  
Dark girl* OWW ANIT HE CUTE WHEN HES THINKING ^.^  
  
Ryou* -_-0  
  
Yami bakura* hehe lets start with Seto Kaiba  
  
Kaida* T.T but i dont want to  
  
Yami bakura* to bad* puts Kaiba in a box and smashes box with a hammer*MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH* cough gak inhaild a bug*  
  
every one* -_-0  
  
Yami bakura* ok next is Pegasus  
  
Pegasus pops out of no ware POP!!! Pegasus* AHHHH YOU STUPID TOMB ROBBER!!!!* tackles Yami Bakura and starts punching him*  
  
Yami Bakura* X-0 owie owie owie STOP!!!!!!* Shoves Pegasus off and shoots him with a tommy gun*  
  
Pegasus* X_X  
  
Yami Baukura* Darn for a sisy he punches hard any way next is ESP Roba  
  
ESP appers  
  
ESP* EEEEEEEEP* sees Yami Bakura* (((((0___0))))) eeeeeeeeeeeeep* runs and hides behind Dark girl*  
  
Dark girl* O.O GULP* looks at Yami Bakura then looks at ESP* well this is NOT good* hides behind Yami yugi*  
  
Yami bakura* -_-0  
  
Yami yugi* -_- you are SUPOST to be the minety fan fic writer USE YOUR POWERS!!!!!!!  
  
Dark girl* T.T I cant he has my wand!!!!!!  
  
Yami yugi* 0.0 ohh dear Ra we are doomed!!!  
  
ESP* eeeeeeep  
  
Tea* -_- is that all you can say??  
  
ESP* wellnoicansayalotallthingsbut EEEP ismyfavword ^.^  
  
Tea* O.O  
  
Dark girl* T.T i want my wand hmm * thinks for a hour* HA i got it* takes Kaiba,s cell phone* I will call one of my friends hmm witch one* thinks for another hour* HA i know i will call Shadow realm!!!!* calls Shadow Realm*  
  
Shadow* Hello?  
  
Dark girl* HELP Yami Bakura has stole my wand and took over my fic!!!!  
  
Shadow* O.O ook well you got your self into thins you have to get your self out * hangs up* beep beep beep  
  
Dark girl* T.T is every one agiansed me??  
  
every one but Ryou* YES!!!!  
  
Dark girl* -_-0  
  
Ryou* im not ^-^  
  
Dark girl* thank you Ryou-chann* hugs Ryou* ^-^  
  
Ryou* Blush*  
  
Yami Bakura* eye twich* ARE you two love birds done yet cuz i am ready for some TURCHER!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dark girl* MEEEEEP* runs away*  
  
Yami Bakura* -_____- i did not mean on you well not YET................................Any way where did ESP go hmmm* gos to find ESP .. finds him under a rock hahahahahahahahha  
  
ESP* eeeeeeeeep  
  
Yami bakura* muahahhaahah  
  
Esp* eeeeeeeeeep  
  
Yami bakura * muahahah  
  
Esp* eeeeeeeeeep  
  
Yami bakura* muahahhahaha  
  
Esp* eeeeeeeeeeeeep  
  
Yami bakura* muahahahhah  
  
Esp* eeeeeeep  
  
Yami bakura* muahahahah GAK Cough inhaild a bug GAK stupid bug  
  
Dark girl* O.o agian??  
  
every one* -_-0  
  
Yami bakura* any way back to what we were doing MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH  
  
Esp* eeeeeeeeeeep  
  
Falcon appers  
  
Falcon* SHUT UP!* wacks Esp with Yami yugi  
  
Yami yugi* X_X  
  
Dark girl* O.o  
  
ESP* X_X  
  
Yami bakura* O.O ...HOLY SHIT NOT YOU * stares at Falcon*  
  
Dark girl* MY SISTER ??!!!!!!  
  
Falcon* ^_^ YEPPERS ITS MEEEEE  
  
Kai* FALCON!!!!!!* runs away*  
  
Falcon* Kai!!* glomps him*  
  
Kai* GAKKK* turing blue* GAK HELP ME  
  
Dark girl* -_- sis let go of Kai and tell me what are you doing here??  
  
Falcon* NO fair * lets go of Kai*  
  
Kai* FREE AT LAST!* runs around like a nitwit* MUAHAHAHA  
  
a big white cars pulls up and Five big men come out of the car in white suits  
  
Dark girl* O.O you will never take me alive !!!!!! I WILL NEVER GO BACK NEVER!!!!!!!!!!* runs and hides*  
  
Every one* O.o  
  
Ryou* ...  
  
man in white suit 1* OK guys ther he is* points to Kai*  
  
man 2* yal i see him* takes Kai and puts him in the car*  
  
Kai* NO NOT AGIAN GAAAAAK NO i dont want to go back to the funny ben T.T* gos to the funny ben*  
  
Falcon* O.o KAI??  
  
Yugi* scary  
  
Yami bakura*....  
  
Ryou* O.O  
  
Yami yugi* O.o i dont get it  
  
Malik* ...  
  
Tyson* O.o KAI?? ^_^ YAHHHHHH  
  
Dark girl* ohh they were not after me this time YAHHHH  
  
every one* O.O  
  
Dark girl* 0.0 ooops did i say that out loud??  
  
Falcon* -_-0 any way back to why i am here, i am here becas you need help and theres is only one way i can help you Dark girl , you and the yu-gi-oh cast, the Bayblade cast and one more of your choice have to go to Fan girl Iland to get the Gold milenm Wand thingy  
  
Dark girl* WHY??  
  
Falcon*becas if you dont you cant control your fic any more and at fan girl Iland you cant lose more than 10 people to the fan girls  
  
Dark girl* can i take some people with me insade of anthor cast of people??  
  
Falocn* ummm ok  
  
Dark girl* heheh * evil smile* ok them i want my friend Megan M , Allison,Dark wolf and You Falcon!!!  
  
Falcon* O.O WHAT ME !!!!!! _ OHH I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS DARK GIRL!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Allisons and Dark wolf apper( PS Dark wolf and Allison are girls ok)  
  
Allison* HUH??  
  
Dark wolf* O.O where am i GAK YAMI BAKURA!!!!!!!* takes out toomy gun* dont move pshco or i will blow your brains out  
  
Yami bakura* -_- dose every one HATE ME????  
  
Every one* YEP!!!!!!  
  
Yami bakura* O.O life is soo un-fair  
  
Yami bakura Fan girls* WE DONT!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami bakura* GAK NOT YOU HELP * runs and hides*  
  
Megan M* oohh great who let the fan girls in here??* gos to thorw them out*ok thats done * comes back  
  
Dark girl* so how do we get to Fan girl Iland??  
  
Falcon* like this* snaps fingers and every one is on a Iland  
  
Every one* 0.0o  
  
Dark wofl* O.o HOW !!!!!!???? this is just geting weirder and weirder  
  
Dark girl* so what do we do now??  
  
Falcon* find that wand duuuuu  
  
Dark girl* -_- well i know that  
  
Dark wolf* O.O ummm guys!!  
  
Dark girl* NOT NOW  
  
Dark wolf* but  
  
Dark girl* I said not right now  
  
Dark wolf* -_- ok i gess you know about those fan girls over there than dont you* points to a LOT of fan girls*  
  
Dark girl* O.O GULP * RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fan girl* LOOK BISHMEN( amine guys) GET THEM!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dark girl* GAK NO YOU DONT THESS ARE MY BISHMEN CUZ THIS IS MY FIC* takes out big Frieing pan*  
  
Fan girl* HEHE* takes out a even biger Frieing pan* MUAHHAHA  
  
Darl girl* O.O OK THEN* runs  
  
All Bishmen* -__-0* runs  
  
Dark wolf* -_- cant you do any thing with out your wand* Takes out a BIG toomy gun and a lot of suger* ^.^* gives it to Yami bakura  
  
Dark girl* O.O ohhh no  
  
Yami bakura* @_@ MUHAHAHHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH* shooting at the Fan girls*  
  
Fan girl* GAK BRING OUT THE SECRET WEPOND!!!!!  
  
Every one* O.o  
  
Dark girl* gulp* well that dose not sound good  
  
*&*&&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&&*&*&*&  
  
Ceres* OHHH clify hahahah  
  
Dark girl wakes up  
  
Dark girl* @_@ what happend??* looks at fic * O.O WHO ... YAMI!!!* takes out Mallet*  
  
Ceres* O.O just a joke hehe  
  
Dark girl* GRR* wacks her yami*  
  
Ceres* X_X  
  
Ryou* O.O0 well umm i better end this befor it gets nasty so to find out what happends please R&R ^_^  
  
Dark girl* and all flames will be used to have a BQ/pool party ^_^ heheeheheh ohh and to BQ Tristan at the pool party MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH  
  
Tristan* T.T* tried to chair* HELP  
  
Dark girl* ohh and if you want to see Tristan get fired or not R&R and tell me what you want to see OK R&R please!!!!!!!! 


	4. Yami Bakuras Fasha

Dark girl* YAY ONTHER SUGER RUN CHAPY ! ohhhh....... umm Dark wolfs changed her name to Hiei's girl ^^  
  
Bakura* NO NOT ANTHER CHAPTER YOU EVIL EVIL FANFIC WRITER  
  
Dark girl* its your fault you theif your the one who stole the wand  
  
Bakura* -_- its my job to steal  
  
Dark girl* ohhh sry people i didnt up date sooner  
  
Ceres* just shut up and start the fic soo i can start typing  
  
all* ok  
  
Ryou* Dark girl dose not own Yu-ig-oh or Bayblade  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
fan girls* BRING OUT THE SECRET WEPOND !  
  
ALL but FGS(fan girls)* O_O GASP  
  
Megan* i hope its not Pegusas  
  
Lighting bults flashes and a giant Pegusas ( in a dog suit) appers  
  
All* looks at Megan  
  
Megan* ^_^;; opps  
  
Pegusas* FE FIIIII FOOOOOOO FOMMMM I SMELL... errr whats my line agian??  
  
All who matter* anime crash -____-  
  
Honda( tristan) * HOLY FUGE ITS PEGUSAS  
  
Joey* YUUUUUMY FUGE ^_^ fuge is good ! ME WUV FUGE ^_^  
  
Honda* i wuv fuge too ^_^  
  
Joey* ^_^  
  
Honda* ^_^  
  
Joey* ^_^  
  
Honda* ^_^  
  
Joey* ^_^  
  
Honda* ^_^  
  
Joey* ^_^  
  
Honda* ^_^  
  
Joey* ^_^  
  
Joey& Honde* ^____^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^^_^^_____^  
  
Seto* QUIT THAT YOU MORONIC FOOLS CANT SEE WE,R IN DANGER!  
  
Yami Bakura* didnt i kill u...didnt i kill Pegusas????  
  
Dark girl* OHH hush up YB ! U got us into this U get us out !* leaving*  
  
Ryou* also leaving* thats right !  
  
Hiei's girl*were r u going O.o  
  
Dark girl and Ryou* Home ^_^  
  
All* anime crash  
  
Falcon* HEY GET BACK HERE DG U HAVE TO GET THE GOLD WAND !  
  
Dark girl* darn ....  
  
Falcon* -_- always looking or the easy way out huh?  
  
Dark girl* dont make me hurt u  
  
Megan* lets not fight just yet we have bigger problems ^_^;;  
  
Pegusas*.. ahem.. dont yet?  
  
All* yes  
  
Pegusas* good* gos to normal size and pulls out a gun* ^______^ * starts shooting  
  
Tyson* ACK * runs  
  
Megan* O_O* runs  
  
YB*.. MAHAHAHAHHAHA* gets evil crazed Yami look in eye and pulls out Wepond of mass destruction out(WOMD)* fixing to blast Pegusas  
  
Pegusas* NO Yb u cant blast me.. i am your Fasha!  
  
YB* my what??  
  
Pegusas* your Fasha!  
  
YB* WTF ???  
  
Pegusus* YOUR FASHA  
  
all* huge sweat drop  
  
YB*huh?  
  
Pegusas* YOUR FRIKAN FASHA F-A-S-H-A FASHA !!!!!!  
  
YB* die you freak of nature..* blasts Pegusas  
  
Pegusas* how coud u T_T i am ........ your......... fasha* melts  
  
Megan* HAHAHAHAHAHA MELT !  
  
FGS* runs  
  
Megan* they ran they all ran ^_^  
  
Hiei's girl* ....O_o  
  
Dark girl* finaly -_- we can rest..  
  
Joey* ^_^  
  
Honda* ^_^  
  
Joey* ^_^  
  
Honda* ^_^  
  
Joey* ^_^  
  
Joey& honde* ^____^_^_^__^_^_^_^_^_^_^^^^^____^  
  
all* QUIT !  
  
Joey* man...  
  
Honda* pooh -.-  
  
Seto* we must find that stupid wand ! we must ! i have important things at Kaiba-corp to do u know IMPORTANT THINGS ! do u fools even know what that means??  
  
All but Ryou Dark girl Megan and Hiei's girl* nope  
  
Seto* anime crash* X_X  
  
Hiei's girl* moron,s  
  
Dark girl* yep  
  
Ryou* sweatdrop* i am staying out of it ^_^;;;  
  
Max* Why have i not been mentioned yet?  
  
Dark girl* becas your always forgoten ^_^;;  
  
Max* -.-  
  
Tyson* zzzzzzzzz  
  
Dark girl* wacks Tyson* WAKE UP !  
  
Tyson* T_T ow....  
  
Hiei's girl* so how do we go about finding this wand?  
  
Tea* we can spit up into teams and search the Iland !  
  
Dark girl* good idea.. hey wait TEA WTF R U DOING HERE !  
  
Tea* i donno i am just here  
  
Dark girl* can i please kill her  
  
Falcon* after we get the wand !  
  
Dark girl* ok  
  
Tea* O.O;;;  
  
Dark girl* so whos going to be in who,s team?  
  
Hiei's girl* hrmm let me see theres Seto, Tyson, Max Dark girl, Ryou, Ray,Tea, Joey , Tristan,Yugi, Yami,YB, Falcon,Marik, Yami marik( Mariku) Megan And ME  
  
Dark girl* ok in my Team is gonna be: YB , Ryou,Marik, Joey,Yami,Seto and Mariku and Megan  
  
Hiei's girl* ok -_- i guess Honda Yugi Max Tea Ray  
  
Falcon* HEY THAT MEANS I AM STUCK WITH TYSON _ YOU EVIL SICK SICK MINDED SISER!  
  
Dark girl* ^_____^ it took you that long to figyer me out HA HA HA HA HA HA HA  
  
Falcon* -____- i hate you  
  
Dark girl* i love you 2 sis HA HA HA  
  
Hiei's girl* stop fighting !  
  
Dark girl& Falcon* Why?  
  
Hiei's girl* QUIT BEING STUPID WE HAVE THINGS TO DO  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!!!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!!~!!  
  
Mr. Refory* Dun dun dun will D.G and falcon quit fighting? will they ever find that wand will i ever apper in the story?  
  
Dark girl* maybe  
  
Ryou* Please R&R 


	5. Chapter 5

DG I am sorry but due to my computer crashingi will not be able to update for a while


End file.
